The invention relates generally to an electronic transceiver assembly, and more particularly, to a receptacle which is mounted on a circuit board and a transceiver module pluggable into the receptacle.
Various types of fiber optic and copper based transceivers that permit communication between electronic host equipment and external devices are known. These transceivers may be incorporated into modules that can be pluggably connected to the host equipment to provide flexibility in system configuration. The modules are constructed according to various standards for size and compatibility, one standard being the Small Form-factor Pluggable (SFP) module standard.
The SFP module is plugged into a receptacle that is mounted on a circuit board within the host equipment. The receptacle includes an elongated guide frame, or cage, having a front that is open to an interior space, and an electrical connector disposed at a rear of the cage within the interior space. Both the connector and the guide frame are electrically and mechanically connected to the circuit board, and when an SFP module is plugged into a receptacle it is electrically and mechanically connected to the circuit board as well. Conventional SFP modules and receptacles perform satisfactorily carrying data signals at rates up to 2.5 gigabits per second (Gbps).
A standard currently in development for a next generation of SFP modules, presently being called the XFP standard, calls for the transceiver modules to carry data signals at rates up to 10 Gbps. The transceiver modules will encounter several problems at the increased data rate not experienced previously. One problem is that the transceiver modules and the surrounding circuitry will generate significantly greater quantities of heat to be removed in order for the electronic components to survive long term. Another problem is that the transceiver modules will generate increased quantities of electro-magnetic (EM) energy at very short wavelengths. As the EM energy at the short wavelengths increases, the potential exists for more EM energy to pass through gaps in the shielding of the receptacle or guide frame. As more EM energy is accepted through the receptacle, the data signals conveyed by adjacent transceiver modules experience more EM interference (EMI). It is desirable to shield or isolate the data signals from EMI to the extent practical.
Further, conventional transceiver module assemblies include latch mechanisms to secure the transceiver module in the receptacle and to eject the transceiver module from the receptacle. It is desirable to provide a latch mechanism that is reliable, secure and robust.
There is a need to improve the design of a pluggable electronic module and receptacle in order to overcome present deficiencies and anticipated problems, among other things, due to higher data rates.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, an electrical module assembly is provided. The module assembly is configured for latching engagement with a receptacle assembly that is adapted for mounting to a printed circuit board. The electrical module assembly comprises an ejector mechanism comprising first and second substantially parallel actuator arms adapted to extend longitudinally along a respective one of opposite side walls of the receptacle assembly. Each of the arms comprises an ejector tab extending longitudinally therewith, and a bias element extends longitudinally with and in contact with each of the actuator arms.
In another exemplary embodiment of the invention, an electrical module assembly is provided. The module assembly is configured for latching engagement with a receptacle assembly that is adapted for mounting to a printed circuit board. The electrical module assembly comprises first and second side walls. Each of the first and second side walls include a retention cavity, and each of the first and second side walls is configured for slidable insertion into a guide frame of the receptacle assembly. An ejector mechanism comprises first and second actuator arms adapted to extend longitudinally adjacent a respective one of opposite side walls of the guide frame. Each of the arms comprise an ejector tab extending longitudinally therewith and configured to deflect a latch tab formed in each of the side walls of the guide frame. A longitudinally extending bias element abuts each of the actuator arms.
In another exemplary embodiment of the invention, an electrical module assembly is provided. The module assembly comprises a receptacle assembly comprising a guide frame having a top wall, a bottom wall and opposite side walls. Each of the side walls comprise a latch tab therein, and a transceiver module assembly is configured for insertion into the guide frame. The transceiver module assembly comprises opposite side surfaces extending adjacent the side walls of the guide frame when the module assembly is inserted into the guide frame. Each of the side surfaces of the module assembly comprise a retention cavity for engagement with a respective one of the latch tabs of the receptacle assembly. An ejector mechanism comprises first and second substantially parallel actuator arms adapted for sliding engagement with the retention cavities of the module assembly. The actuator arms are positionable longitudinally adjacent a respective one of the side walls of the guide frame, and each of the arms comprise an ejector tab extending longitudinally therewith and configured to deflect a respective one of the latch tabs of the guide frame. A bias element extends longitudinally with each of the actuator arms.
In an exemplary embodiment, a pivotally mounted bail comprises a foot portion oriented at an obtuse angle, and the foot portion contacts the bail in a latched position and in an unlatched position. The retention cavities are shaped complementary to an outer profile of the contact arms, and each of the retention cavities includes a shoulder. The shoulder provides a seat for a respective one of the bias elements. Each of actuator arms includes an interior surface, and the interior surface has a slot for retaining the bias element. The actuator arms include a stepped surface which is received in each of the retention cavities.